


Day 20 - Singing

by J_Zilla94



Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [20]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Characters from Baby Kirkland, December writing prompt, F/M, Spoiler Character - Freeform, Tumblr, itjammy, unnamed child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: December prompt by itjammy on Tumblr, starring the main cast of my Tumblr storyBaby Kirkland.
Relationships: Belarus/England (Hetalia)
Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036494
Kudos: 3





	Day 20 - Singing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia.

"Why are most of your lullabies instrumentals?"

Belarus snorted. "Use your imagination," she says, still feeding their son. England sighed before looking through his phone for more lullabies. Normally, he would be singing some that he knows, but the boy absolutely _refuses_ to sleep to any of them.

"He sleeps whenever I hum to him."

England sighed. "I guess it was bad of me to assume he'll act like my previous colonies." "He's not a colony," Belarus reminded. "Though, he's not like the other humans either. At least he survived six months." England shuddered.

"Please don't jinx it."

-

"How about this one?" Belarus asked, showing England the video she found on YouTube. Taking a look, the English nation scoffed. "'Go the Fuck to Sleep.' Classy," he mocked. Then he sighed. "Might as well play it. I swear if he falls asleep to that crap..."

Their son fell asleep to Samuel L. Jackson reading _Go the Fuck to Sleep_. England is done. The next time he sees America, he's kicking him in the balls.

"But he didn't do anything?"

"The _fuck_ he's at fault."

Singing is a no-no while reading is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 done. Also, there's a headcanon that the personifications _could_ bare children, but they don't usually survive. Honestly, when I first came up with _Baby Kirkland_ , I had it that it was not only rare for them to have children but only a few of them are able to. England was one of them.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
